Sgt. Slaughter (SG)
"If you hesitate to kill on my command, I'll kill you myself!" SGT. SLAUGHTER got his name from having one of the largest kill counts of all the G.I. Joes – a pretty mean feat considering some of the homicidal psychos that form the team. The man is more than just tough and mean – he brings delight in torture and destruction to an all-new artistic level. In the ranks of the Joe Team, the Sarge has garnered rumors of such horror in his career that some think they must be exaggerated stories of near-superhuman evil. If anything, the tales pale before the actual reality. His personal mission is to slaughter all dissidents and miscreants in the world – not just Cobra. He beats into trainees his idea of military perfection, and kills any who show any sign of kindness or weakness as a sign to the others. While every Joe member can qualify for drill instructor, the Sarge fits the role to a tee. He can drill trainees into the ground for 72 hours before he breaks a sweat. He likes to march over their backs and spewing out verbal brutalities while they do finger push ups. If they can survive him, they're good enough for the Joe Team. Slaughter is also qualified to drive many of the Joes' ground vehicles. He treats them just as he would any new recruit, often pushing them past their very limits of their performance and specification. As such, only few vehicles would earn his approval. He believes, no one is going to give you a break in the battlefield. They say, "If it's not as tough as he is, he doesn't want it." He gives no mercy on the battlefield to man or machine, and expects none in return. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: As a gunnery sergeant with the U.S. Marine Corps, Sgt. Slaughter gained a reputation as the toughest drill sergeant to come out of the Corps, becoming a legend throughout the U.S. military. Every exaggeration and cliche the Marines can think of for being the toughest and the meanest has been applied to the Sarge, and he lives up to most of them. He was even born in Parris Island, South Carolina. MUX History: Sgt. Slaughter is a reserve member of G.I. Joe, training Marines in Parris Island when not called upon to keep new Joes in shape. OOC Notes One of two "Real Life" people Hasbro turned into G.I. Joes. He, however, is the only one Marvel used in the Comic Run. The other Real Life Person to be an Action Figure was the Fridge. The 'Slaughter House', which was used in the G.I. Joe Move The Animated Version may or may not be used on the MUX. Trivia * The man who "played" Sgt. Slaughter for both the G.I. Joe series and the World Wrestling Federation is named Robert "Bob" Remus, leading some to conclude that this might be the G.I. Joe character's real name as well. However, in a bit of strangeness, the Argentinian release of Sgt. Slaughter's original toy - Sgto. Slaughter, who appeared to be essentially the same character in a different market - was given the real name "Alan Heavy" on his filecard. Whether this name would apply retroactively to the American character is up to personal preference. On the MUX, we're using Robert Remus. * Prior to starting his professional wrestling career, Remus had served six years in the United States Marine Corps; whether or not he was ever a drill instructor is disputed by various sources. * In the DIC series, the Sgt. Slaughter character was revealed to have a sister. * Hasbro has said they will not be making a Sgt. Slaughter figure in the Generation 3 style, but fortunately for fans, Jakks Pacific has made a 3 3/4" wrestling figure of the character that will fill the role nicely.OAFE - WWE: Deluxe Build N' Brawl Sgt. Slaughter review Logs /Posts Players Sgt. Slaughter is currently available for temping. Gallery SgtS1.jpg sgts2.jpg sgts3.jpg sgts4.jpg sgts5.jpg References * 1988 Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * 1988 Filecard * 1989 Action Figure @ YoJoe.com Category:available Category:Characters Category:drill instructors Category:SG-GI Joe Category:SG-GI Joe Drivers Category:TP-Only Category:Humans Category:US Marines Category:Slaughter's Renegades Category:Slaughter's Marauders Category:RL